


The Merry Widow Killer

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [14]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on the move Shadow of a Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight the toughest cop in Chicago and another serial killer seems to have moved into his city.  He's got enough to deal with having his wife on bed rest due to her pregnancy; four step children who are looking to him for fatherly answers; in-laws that keep establishing romantic entanglements with his team; and the new addition of a second dog.  Hank knows that he can handle all of this but that a killer may end up in the cage or worse the silos if murders continue.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Hank sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee and flipping through is phone. It was early and the house was quiet, or at least it should have been had there not been two dogs following his every move. He took a bite of his toast and from the corner of his eye he saw each dog was drooling for a bite. “You both have been fed,” he told them flatly. Not that the dogs cared about their full bellies but instead why the man was not sharing the bacon, eggs and toast he was eating. Turning back to his phone he had to remind himself he liked the dogs, he just wasn’t used to caring for them. 

“What are you doing?” a voice called behind him. 

Fuck he thought, this God Damn house was too damn quiet. Turning slightly he saw Steve standing there. “I’m having breakfast.”

“Oh,” as he moves to the chair next to Hank.

“Why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well,” he says as he carries his empty plate to the sink to rinse off before putting it in the dishwasher. “I’m going to be going into work soon.”

“Can you come home early? Mom won’t let Rick and I ride our bikes.”

Hank nodded before he ruffled the boys head, “I’ll try to get home before dinner.”

The boy quickly wraps his arms around Hank and hugs him. “Thanks Dad, you’re the best.”

~~  
Hank walked into the 21st, nodded at Platt before heading up the steps. He barely entered his passcode before Trudy called to him. “Yeah,” as he walked back to her desk.

“How’s Laura doing?”

“Honestly I think she’s ready for this pregnancy to be over.”

“Uh huh, that’s not what I was talking about.”

Hank had hoped to keep the information about the UltraSound pictures quiet. So far it had lasted about a month. Rubbing his face, “What do you want to know.”

Trudy leaned down on the counter and whispered, “I heard that there is more than one bun in the oven.”

“Look, Laura and I are keeping things quiet. We have an appointment at Med this week for an amniocentesis. When everything is fine there we will probably announce things.”

“Uh huh,” as Trudy didn’t believe him. 

“We’re having triplets,” as he closed his eyes.

“No shit?” she answers and pulls away. “Well, I, uh, Wow. I didn’t know you had it in you, but Wow. Um, you guys are so,”

“Okay,” as Hank slaps the desk, “If you need me I’ll be upstairs.”

~~  
Several hours later Hank and his team had been called to a murder. He stood in the posh Forest Glen neighborhood. “What do we have,” he asked Adam and Kim the first to arrive at the scene. 

“Boss it looks like Mrs. Clarissa Oakley was strangled sometime this morning. Her maid discovered her this morning,” Adam told him.

“Do we have any security cameras?”

“That’s the thing, all security was turned off. Nobody realized it until the police showed up,” Kim answered.

“Prints?”

“Nope, the place was wiped clean.”

“All right get everything we can about Clarissa Oakley, let’s get back to the office and set up the board.”


	2. Chapter 2

Fat lazy pigs, that’s what they all are, the man thought to himself. What do you do with an old pig when it is no longer of value - you kill it. The man smiled to himself as he sat in the train station. Show her a good time, make her feel pretty, desirable and she’ll give you anything - yet another reason women didn’t deserve to have all the rights of men. They waist a husbands money buying stupid things like purses and shoes - sure they could have a job - more like steal a job from a man. They just needed to know their place. 

~~  
Kim sat at her desk working, looking for any cameras that might have taken a picture showing any sign of who killed Mrs. Oakley. “Hey Adam, have you found anything?”

“Uh, yeah,” he answered. “Looks like there was a party last night, some sort of masquerade. I’ve got some photos but none with Oakley in them.”

“I can’t find any security cameras anywhere. It’s like they were all turned off.”

Hank walked into the bullpen and saw is detectives at work. “Have we gotten any leads?”

Kim was just about to speak up when her phone started buzzing. Looking down and standing, “excuse me it is my sister.”

~~  
Kim stood in the hall and listened to her sister. She seemed to be unable to get a word in edge wise. When she finally got off she felt like hitting her head into the wall. Seeing Adam come up she had to share. “Nicole just informed me that our Uncle Nick is coming to town.”

“Nick, is he the one from Texas?”

“No, Nick is the one who travels around. Nicole was named after him.”

“Oh,” as Adam shifts his weight. “Does he know about us?”

Kim frowned, “No, I’ve barely said anything to Nicole.”

“Well what are you going to do?”

“You two want to join the rest of us?” Hank asked. 

~~  
Why was he so annoyed today? Okay so last night was difficult to say the least. The boys had been fighting - actual fighting. Flynn had ended up with a fractured wrist which required a trip to the ER. Grant was grounded having pushed his brother out on the back patio. The twins had been roughing with the dogs and Penny had gotten hurt and ended up at the vet. Laura had to take care of the puppy while he was at the ER. Her blood pressure spiked and she passed out ending her up also at the hospital. 

“Look, someone needs to get me some leads ASAP. I am not in the mood to not get some sort of lead in this case. I want you to interview everyone who was at that party.”

Hank stormed into his office and sat down. He was getting a headache. He needed to be with Laura but she had told him to go to work. Pulling out his phone he looked at before making a call. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Laura responded. “The doctor says I can go home if I have a nurse come into the house.”

“After last night we may need an entire medical team.”

“Oh it wasn’t so bad, and honestly do you think this is the first bone that Flynn has broken?”

“I don’t know. I was just glad Will was our doctor that I didn’t have to explain what happened.”

“How about you pick me up then we can go get Penny.”

“That I can do. I’ll see you in a bit. Love you, bye.” Hank ended the call and walked out of the office only to see Kim and Adam whispering. “I’ll be out for the rest of the day. Jay you’re in charge.” He didn’t want to know what those two were talking about.

~~  
Laura had showered and gotten into some loose pajamas and was tucked into bed. Hank pushed a curl out of her face as he sat next to her. 

“I like having you as my nurse,” she smiled. “Maybe we could”

“Laura, the doctor said you need to take it easy.”

“He said I need to relax. You could help with that,” as her fingers went up his shirt and unbuttoned two buttons before he could stop her.

“Maybe later,” as he gives her a quick kiss. He was about to stand when the two dogs appeared at his feet. “I guess you get some company,” as he lifted the puppy and Max jumped into bed. 

~~  
“Do you think I should ask Laura for advice?” Kim asked Adam as that sat at Molly’s.

“Um, do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Well when we first met, it felt like she wanted us to be friends, and I don’t know anyone else who could help”

“You know she’s on bed rest. The boss will be after yours and my hide if anything”

“I’m not asking her to have a party, just see if there is something we can do with Uncle Nick.”

“Why are you making such a big deal about him?”

“He’s my mother’s favorite brother, he’s always expected the best of everything. I just thought Laura could at least give me some pointers.”

Adam rubbed his head as he looked at the love of his life, “You know we could still get married.”

Kim set her drink down. “Adam we need to deal with one crisis at a time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hank got out of the shower with towel wrapped around his waist, he looked at his wife who looked gorgeous as always. She laid in bed with the sheet draped around her, her knee bent and looking extremely seductive. “Don’t tempt me.”

Running her arms up and down the bed, “Last night was very enjoyable and so was this morning.”

Shaking his head he grabbed a black t-shirt and shorts. “I’m surprised the doctor didn’t say we”

“Sex is not a bad thing, and for once I’d like to have some while I’m pregnant. Shall I tell you how Mark slept in the guest room the minute we found out?”

Hank walked to the closet and came back, “Laura have you seen my purple shirt?”

Rolling her eyes and sitting up letting the sheet fall off, “I think I sent it to the dry cleaners.”

“Oh,” as he diverts his eyes, damn his wife for being sexy. His body however responded instantly - how was this possible at his age? “I can’t find my navy shirt either.”

Laura ignored him and started the shower. “Why don’t you just wear one of the new shirts I bought you?”

Frustrated that what he wanted to wear was unavailable he grabbed a pair of jeans - new but the same style and brand he always wore. He continued to look at the closet - why did it seem like all the clothes he used to wear were gone. His leather jacket was still there, but

“Oh my God,” Laura said as she pulled a navy polo out. “Just put this one,” as she wrapped the towel tighter around. 

“Did you get rid of all my old clothes?”

Laura looked over her shoulder and gave smoldering look, “Your wife is naked and wet and you want to talk about some old shirts?”

~~  
Arriving at work he needed a distraction - a lead on this case would be good. 

“New clothes?” Jay asked with a grin.

“Shut up,” as Hank looked around at his staff. “What do we know?”

“Okay,” Kim answered, “we got all the pictures from the party that were taken. Not one camera ever gets this mystery man’s face. However we can get an idea of his height and weight.”

“We also did some background on Mrs. Oakley. Nothing was stolen from the house except a few pieces of jewelry and silver certificates.” 

“How did this guy get by without touching anything?”

Kim stands up and puts a picture on the board. “From what we can see he wore white gloves the entire time. It seems strange since nobody else wore gloves.”

~~  
Kim was whispering a prayer to herself as she stood outside the door. When a child answered the door with a dog barking she prayed she was doing the right thing. “Hi, is your Mom awake?”

“Sure, come on in,” as the door was opened for her. 

Kim stood in the foyer of her bosses home and bit her bottom lip.

“Kim? What are you doing here?” Laura asked as she shuffled into the room.

“Hi, I wanted to ask for a favor.”

“Well come into the kitchen, we can talk while I make some tea.”

As Kim sat at the counter, “I’m just going to come out and ask. My uncle is coming into town, and he always expects to be treated to the nicest best places. As a kid my mom took him to Olive Garden and he referred to it as subpar for white trash. Now I’m going to have to be the entertainment and I just know he’s going to say rude things and”

Laura walked around and rubbed Kim’s back, “Who cares what he says?”

Kim swallows and tears come to her eyes. “I just feel overwhelmed and me and Adam have been, well and”

“Oh Kim, I wondered if you had talked to anyone. You know I got pregnant when Hank and I first got together and we lost that baby.”

“Yeah,” as she swallows, “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Let me make some calls, we can plan a party at the Mansion.”

Kim wipes her eyes, “Are you sure?”

“I may not be able to dance around but lets face it, I could use a baby shower, and well we all need a reason to celebrate. Now then what kind of food do you like?”

~~  
A few hours later Hank came home to Laura and Kim laughing. A bottle of wine was on the coffee table along with sparkling water. 

Kim immediately looked nervous and tried to set her glass down - instead it fell over spilling to the floor. “Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Hank can you bring some paper towels? Now then I think we have a plan. Your uncle won’t know what hit him,” as she squeezes Kim’s hand.

~~  
He stood in the hotel room looking out the window, it was so sleazy to be in a place like this. The neon sign blinked one two three than off one two three off. The woman had a few nice pieces that would help him continue his lifestyle. He tilted his head what was that. He moved closer to the window. That car down the street, that man on the corner. No, he was not going to be found. He had been careful. He had disabled all the cameras. Okay he couldn’t stop the stupid people from taking pictures with their phones, but in that case he had been careful. He would leave in the morning, only to find his next victim.


	4. Chapter 4

“You agreed to what?” Hank started to argue.

“I just thought”

“No, you are supposed to be on bed rest.”

“But”

NO!” he said loudly. “You are not going to put yourself or our babies at risk.”

“Hank,”

“Laura, I will tolerate a lot from you but I said NO.”

Laura looked at her husband and did not seem fazed by his temper. In her calmest voice she took his hand and made him sit down on the bed next to him. “Darling, I am not going to do any of the work, I will not be dancing or anything fun. I can’t be expected to spend the next five months laying in bed.”

“Laura, you are all that I care about, the fact that one of my detectives”

“Oh Hank,” as her voice changes just slightly and her fingers run up his arm, “Kim needed some advice, you know she was the first female who was nice to me and not for what they could get from me.”

Hank leaned his head down and their foreheads met. “Laura you are the most important thing and”

“You aren’t going to lose me, and give me your hand,” as she moves his hand to her belly. “Now kiss me,” she demanded.

As soon as their lips met, he felt her belly move. He pulled away to look. “I love you Laura, and I am still annoyed.”

“I’ll calm you down later,” as she wet her lips.

Pulling away Hank was at a loss. His wife was at times too much. Grabbing his temples he needed to rub them, but Laura was behind him rubbing his shoulders. Damn her for being so good at this. He knew where they were headed. Instead of being angry and frustrated he just let it go.

~~  
“What kind of leads do we have?” Hank asked walking into the bullpen.

Kim swallowed, she had a feeling she overstepped. “Sarge I found that the Feds have been following a serial killer across the country from California thru Texas up here to Chicago.”

“How is this a lead in our case?”

“From what I have read the killer meets older women, woos them, then kills them. Several of the women have just disappeared and they don’t have any family so”

“Boss they call him the Merry Widow killer,” Adam interrupts and puts a blurred image on the board. “The Feds have never gotten a clear picture but they think the Oakley woman might have been one of his latest victims.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kim arrived home and just wanted to shower and change. She was greeted with a hug from her niece Zoe and before she could get much further into the apartment her sister was standing in front of her.

“You won’t believe it but Uncle Nick got in early,” the woman told her.

“Oh,” Kim answered not nearly as thrilled as her sister obviously was. 

“He brought us gifts,” her niece announced. 

Being pulled into the living room she saw the mysterious uncle that her mother absolutely adored. Nick Cotten. He had his back to her and hearing their entrance turned around and smiled. Kim instantly had a chill run up her spine. 

“Your home,” he said as he walked towards her and took her hands. “You look absolutely beautiful Kim.”

“Um, thanks.” she answered slowly. There was something off about Uncle Nick. He had always given her a creepy feeling but she couldn’t put her finger on why. 

“I brought you all gifts from my travels,” he said then turned to a bag and sat down on the sofa. “For my sweet grand niece, I have a necklace,” as he pulled out a box. 

The girl was by his side and took it quickly and opened it. Kim watched as Nicole helped her daughter put the necklace on.

“No I know the diamond is not big but the quality is good. It should remind you that you are precious and strong. You’ve survived so much in your young life.”

Kim felt uncomfortable. She had been the one with her niece when she’d been in the horrible explosion. She was the one who was scared and crying. Even when Nicole had arrived at the hospital everything was over. The stress of the little girl dying was not laid on her mother but her aunt. Watching Nick get a hug for a gift that brought that horrible day back was almost too much.

“Now then for you Kim I found this watch. It’s Cartier, and I had a new leather band put on. I figure as a police woman it will come in handy,” as he smiled at her.

Kim took the box and opened it to reveal the square faced watch. “Wow, you really shouldn’t have.”

“Oh it’s just something I found at and antique store,” as if to make her feel better that he hadn’t just given her an expensive gift.

“Now for my Nicole, my namesake, I got you this emerald ring.”

Nicole was instantly opening the box and sliding it on her finger, she pouted when the ring slid off easily. “Oh it's too big.”

Nick stood up and took her hand, “We can have it sized”

Kim just smiled and wanted to leave. Everything felt very wrong. “Hey if you will excuse me, I should go change.”

“Oh Kim, Uncle Nick is going to have our room, and we can camp out her in the living room.”

Kim stopped, she was tired, she really wanted to rest, relax and now her own home was being handed over to an uncle she hadn’t seen in years. “Um, okay, I’ll just take a quick shower.” Grabbing a change of clothes she went to the bathroom and locked the door. Thankfully she kept her phone with her. Pulling it out she sent a couple of text messages.

Hey can I crash at your place tonight and for the next few nights - Nicole gave Uncle Nick our bedroom

She waited a minute before deciding to send one more text.

Hi - hate bugging you, and if I’m out of line please say so. Uncle Nick arrived early. My sister gave him my room. Help.

Kim had barely sent the text before her phone vibrated. Looking at it she saw her first text got a good response back. Then the second one came back

Oh no, I’m so sorry. Do you have a place to stay? My sister Gilda is coming into town to plan the party. Hank said I’m not aloud to do anything :( Keep me posted if you need anything.

Taking a quick shower she was in, out and a bag packed. Coming back into the living room, “You know I have a friend that has invited me to stay with them. That way there will be more room for everyone.”

“Kim,” Nicole began to whine. “How are you going to visit if you are at someone else’s home?”

“Well my friend is planning a party, one that will be perfect for all of us.” 

“Oh?” Nick asked. “Who is your friend?”

Kim had to think fast. “Gilda Murphy.” She said it before she could really think. She didn’t want to say Laura because Nick wouldn’t recognize the name, but maybe he’d have heard of Gilda.

“Why yes, she lives outside of LA, I’ve seen her work.”

Kim did not want to know what that meant. “Well she’s part of the Murphy family so the party will be at the Murphy Mansion.”

“Even better.”

Kim could swear she saw dollar signs in her uncle’s eyes. “Well why don’t we meet for dinner?”

“Yes where should we eat?”

Kim just smiled and waited for her sister to answer. Finally when there was no answer, Kim just stated, “well let me know,” and was out of the apartment.

~~  
The next morning Hank walked into the 21st, he knew that it was obvious that he walked differently than he did before. It didn’t help the things his wife did to relax him. Seeing Platt he nodded at her before heading up. She just shook her head knowing that so much had changed for him in just under a year. “Do we have anything new?” he asked.

“Boss,” Kevin jumped up. “So I contacted the feds and asked about their case. They actually were helpful. Said they thought they had him in Oklahoma City but it was a dead end. Anyway they sent along a list of the objects that have not been pawned off yet.” Kevin went to the board and started putting up pictures. 

“What do the feds believe he does?”

“He steals antique jewelry and pawns it several states away. He always dresses in a heavy overcoat and hat to avoid any cameras.”

Kim walked in to the office and glanced at Ruzik. As she glanced at the board the picture of an emerald ring made her drop her coffee.

With everyone looking at her, she was left speechless.

“You want to share something Burgess?” Hank asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim looked around and walked up to Hank. “Sir, can I talk to you in private?”

Hank turned and walked into his office and sat down. Kim quickly followed and closed the door. “Sir, you always tell us to be honest with you,” as she swallows and looks around nervously. Taking a deep breath she continues. “My Uncle Nick came into town yesterday. He handed out gifts to my sister, niece and I. He gave Nicole an emerald ring.”

Hank leaned forward, “This is the Uncle that you have been talking to Laura about?”

“Yes, he’s always been high maintenance, and well I thought Laura could help me.”

“Okay”

“Nick give me the creeps, he’s always been strange, showing up all of a sudden, expecting to be treated like royalty. My mother adores him, I never understood why. I come in this morning and I could swear the ring Nicole got is the one Kevin put up on the board.”

“So you think your Uncle might be the killer?”

“I don’t know, I just”

“Do you have a picture of your Uncle?”

“No, he always avoids the camera. My mother wanted a family picture of the two of them years ago and he went crazy. Saying he doesn’t want to leave any carbon footprints. He”

“Okay,” as Hank steeples his fingers. “You texted Laura that your sister gave your room to your Uncle?”

“Yes, I uh stayed with a friend.”

Hank shook his head, he knew who the “friend” was. “Laura’s sister is planning the party, you think your Uncle will attend?”

“Oh yeah, he said he had seen Gilda’s work. I don’t know what that means, but he will be there.”

“All right, write down everything you know about your Uncle, date of birth, work information, where he lives or lived, and we will start researching it. Once you are done, you need to leave. Go to my house, talk to Laura. Gilda will be arriving later today. I don’t want any issues with this case if your Uncle is our killer.”

~~  
Hank stood around his team and explained what Kim told him. “Now I have sent Kim to my house to spend time with Laura. She cannot be involved in this case. I want you to find me everything and anything on Nick Cotten.”

“Kim has been dreading her Uncle’s visit,” Adam muttered.

Ignoring the younger man, “Once we get an idea of who this man is we are going to set up a trap. Laura’s sister Gilda is going to be planning a party, something that our murderer would want to attend.”

~~  
Laura was thrilled to see the young detective at her door. “Oh good, I’m so glad you came over. You have no idea how bored I have been.”

“I’m really sorry to have involved you in all of this.”

“Don’t worry, Gilda was thrilled at the idea. Plus she has been eyeing up Kevin.”

“Oh,” Kim said with a grin.

“I’m afraid she will eat him alive.”

“I doubt he’ll be too upset.”

~~  
Gilda arrived in her usual full of life manner. She came in with a vibrant smile and hugs for everyone. After greeting she turned to her sister. “What is this about bed rest?”

“Oh, I”

“Laura, you know you had a problem with the twins, so”

Laura pulled away and looked down. “I haven’t told Hank everything.”

“What?”

“Well I mean this is the first pregnancy where my spouse wants to be around me.”

“Who cares what happened in the past,” as Gilda raises her voice. “Did you tell Hank anything?”

“Gilda, what am I to tell him, that I ended up in the hospital?”

“What about your doctor?”

“Well he retired shortly after the twins were born and my records weren’t sent over, so,”

“Damn it Laura, we will be telling Hank everything tonight.”

Laura looked over at Kim and shuffled back to her room.

‘I’m so sorry you had to hear that, I love Laura but she doesn’t understand that she can’t hide health issues.”

“So she had problems before?”

“Blood pressure, headaches. It was bad with the twins. I ended up staying with her till the twins were born after Mark died.”

“Well it’s only recently she is having problems.”

“Enough about this, tell me about what you want in a party.”


	7. Chapter 7

Gilda did not fail her sister. The Murphy Mansion was decorated for a Garden Party themed party. The large ball room was decorated with beautiful floral trellis and different flowers everywhere. Laura had stayed on strict bed rest since her sister had arrived. The only time she got up was to go to the bathroom. Most of the days she napped, read, played on her tablet. 

Laura had felt like a scolded child when Hank had come home and got a lecture from Gilda about Laura’s previous health issues. As Laura bit her lip Hank had ushered Laura to their room and asked for an explanation. Laura was unsure how to respond and instead tears welled up and she began crying. 

~~  
Hank looked around the large house and the decorations, everything was beautiful. He had to give it to his sister in law that she out did herself. He looked down at his wife, he was still annoyed that she had kept things quiet but then he could understand. Looking at her history with a husband who had failed her it was obvious she was afraid he would do the same thing. He gave in and said she could go to the party for a few hours as long as she promised to stay on bed rest. 

Gilda dashed up to Laura and hugged her, “You look lovely, in that dress and cape I would never have guessed you were pregnant.”

Laura smiled, “Thank you. Everything looks wonderful.”

Hank put his hand carefully on Laura’s back and lead her over to a set of chairs perfectly placed for the two of them to sit. “You promised to sit.”

Laura was not thrilled but when she overheard Hank talking about the case and party - she confronted him about it. Knowing that the party was going to be a possible lead in their case Laura suddenly had a reason to behave more than ever.

Checking his ear piece, he shook his head at the giddy look on Laura’s face. “Is everybody ready?”

“Boss, can’t I stay in the truck?” Kevin asked over the microphone.

Laura had an ear piece to listen but no mike. She shook her head at Hank. 

“Sorry Kevin, Gilda specifically asked for you to be her date tonight,” Hank answered.

Laura leaned next to Hank and whispered, “Gilda has been eyeing him up since she met him. Poor boy doesn’t realize he’s being stalked by a tiger.”

Hank shook his head as he watched the musicians set up. Kim was expected to arrive with her sister and uncle. Adam was stuck in the van with Rojas. Cameras had been set up everywhere. One way or another they were going to get a picture of Nick Cotten. 

~~  
Kim looked in the mirror of her bathroom, she felt sick and yet once this was all over she would feel better. As she walked out the doorbell rang. Her heart stopped, Oh God who would be showing up here now? She didn’t have a chance to answer the door before Uncle Nick was there. Kim watched her Uncle open the door slightly, speak to someone, an envelope was passed and Nick closed the door.

“Who was that?” Kim asked as she watched her Uncle slightly jump at her coming up behind him.

“No one, wrong door.”

“Oh, then what did he hand you?”

Her Uncle looked at her and tilted his head, “Kim why so many questions? Anyone might thing that you were about to interrogate me for murder.”

Kim blanched at the comment, she wanted to go back to her room and curl up. Anything to get away from him. 

“Ah, there is my girl,” as Nick turned to Nicole. “You look absolutely beautiful. We should be on our way.”

Kim grabbed her purse and swallowed. If she could get a second away she could text Adam. Anything to get away. 

“I think Nicole and I will take a paid car to the party,” her Uncle said as he stopped the elevator at the lobby.

“Oh, um,” she wasn’t sure how to respond.

“We’ll see you there,” Nicole answered.

The two walked out and the doors closed. Before the elevator began again, it shook then shot up before slamming down to the basement. As the doors opened, Kim jumped out. The doors quickly closed and she could hear the machine shoot all the way up before it came crashing back again. 

Okay there was obviously an issue with the elevator. Going to her car she clicked it open and before she got in noticed the smell of alcohol. Looking around the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Running to the steps and going back upstairs, Kim began dialing her phone. “Adam, I need you to come get me.”


	8. Chapter 8

The party was a success. Hank moved around and mingled with the guests. He kept his eye out for Kim. Seeing the sister arrive with an older man, he had a feeling that the mysterious Nick Cotten had shown up. As Hank moved to introduce himself, he saw from the corner of his eye Kim show up with Adam in toe. This was not good, something must have gone wrong. 

“Hello,” Hank said as he went ahead and introduced himself to the man. “Hank Voight, welcome.”  
“Ah, Kimberly’s boss,” the man responded not willingly shaking the man’s hand.

“Thank you so much for inviting us,” Nicole chirped up. She instantly put her hand out to Hank who shook her hand.

“That’s a beautiful ring,” Hank stated as he looked at her hand. 

“Oh thank you, Uncle Nick picked it up.”

Hank turned to the man, “Well I’d love to know where you found such a lovely ring. You know my wife,” he paused as he saw Kim rush up to them. 

“So sorry I’m late,” as she stared at Hank.

“I was just admiring your sister’s ring.”

Kim’s eyes popped, “Yes it is pretty, is Gilda around? I’d like to personally thank her.”

“She’s been dancing around somewhere.”

“So Hank,” Nick began, “How are you related to the Murphy clan?”

Smiling, “My wife,” as he motioned with his head towards the brunette sitting down talking with several older women.

“Is that Laura Thornton?” as a gleam came across his eyes.

Hank suddenly felt jealous. He didn’t like this man, and the way he was looking at his wife did not make him comfortable. “Yes, Laura is my wife.”

~~  
Laura talked quietly with several older women who had come to the party - old family friends. When Laura looked up she saw a tall older man standing there. “Hello,” Laura said in her sweetest voice.

“Nick Cotten,” he said as he stuck out his hand.

Laura took his hand only to watch him pull it to his lips to kiss. “I have been a great admirer of your work for years.”

Pulling her hand away, Laura dropped the smile. “You are a historian?”

“No, not really, I just admire wealthy families throughout history.”

“Yes well,” as Laura looked around for an escape. “If you were a well informed historian you realize that not all families that project wealth actually have it.”

“Oh, but this house, the furnishings, I’m sure your father was very successful.”

“Uncle Nick,” Kim stated as she rushed up to them, “You rushed off so quickly,”

“I wanted to take the opportunity to say,”

~~  
Hank was about to lose his mind. Nothing was going smoothly. Nick Cotten was pissing him off. Going to Laura he helped her stand and walked her off to one of the other rooms that were off limit. 

“Hank, what’s wrong?”

“I’m about to call and end to this party. We aren’t getting anywhere.”

“It’s going to take time.”

“I also got a text from the FBI, they were in a shoot out in New Mexico with another individual they were investigating in the Merry Widow killings.”

“Oh, so it’s not”

“I don’t know. I’m calling it a night for you,” as he looked down at his wife.

Pouting a bit, “well can I at least say good night to”

Hank looked at Laura and she sighed before following him out.

~~  
Kim watched at the punch table as her Uncle danced with a different woman for each song. She knew there was something wrong, it was in her gut.

“Kim, boss just called it a night,” Adam said next to her.

“Yeah I know, but I just don’t trust Nick.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kim felt sick. She wasn’t sure what it was. Her Uncle was living in her house, she had been pushed out of her own home. Walking into the apartment she went to her bedroom and found the door locked. Looking around she saw her Uncle lounging on the sofa. “Why is the bedroom locked?”

“Well it’s my room, I don’t want anybody going in there.”

“NO,” she said a bit loudly, “this is my apartment, my bedroom, you are a guest. If you think you deserve privacy why don’t you go stay at a hotel.” Wow, she thought where did that come from. 

Her uncle stood up and stared at her. As he walked up to her he said in a low voice, “Well I think I’ll be staying a little longer then I planned.”

“You sure about that?”

“Kimberly you really don’t want to make me angry.”

Pulling away, she felt like she wanted to pull her gun, “Make you angry. Well here’s the deal, you need to leave. I expect you to be out of my apartment by 5:00 pm. I’ll be home shortly after. Oh and don’t think I don’t know what and who you are.”

“Oh sweet Kimberly, you are so foolish. Just because you are a police officer you still know so little.”

Kim stood her ground, she’d go to Voight. He wouldn’t put up with this man.

“Oh and I think I’m going to make a visit to Dr. Thornton and Miss Murphy.”

“You mean Dr. Voight?”

“She may be temporarily married, but things have a way of changing.”

~~  
Hank had a horrible headache. Laura was still asleep. As he looked at the clock in the bedroom he read that it was already 9:00 am. He should get up, and maybe move around. He might feel better. 

He had just poured his first cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. Clicking the phone he checked the app but all he saw was a blank screen. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Walking to the door he looked out the peep hole to see Nick Cotten standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Opening the door, he stared at the man. “Can i help you?” he asked without opening the screen door.

“Oh,” the man seemed surprised to see Hank on the other side. “I came to thank Dr. Thornton for the lovely party.”

Hank was annoyed, “You mean Dr. Voight? She did take my last name.”

“Yes, is she around?”

“Yes, but she’s asleep.”

“Oh, well I’m sure I could”

“You do understand that my wife is pregnant.” For some reason Hank felt the need to share that information.

The man withdrew as if he was disgusted with that answer, “No, I didn’t realize.”

“Yes, well I’ll let her know you stopped by.”

~~  
Hank was pissed. He was on the phone with his team. “I want to know where this son of a bitch is at all times.”

~~  
“I’m telling you Adam, he has to get out of my place.”

“Okay, well I don’t mind you staying with me.”

“I know, but I feel like he’s”

“Don’t worry,” Adam responds as he takes her hand. “No matter what happens, I’m here for you.”

The two sit in silence when Adam taps Kim and they both look out the car window. “Looks like Uncle Nick is going to take the L.”

“Kim, wait,” as he tried to stop the woman from jumping out to follow the man.

The two were following the man by some distance but as they got to the subway cars, Kim jumped on board one behind her uncle. Adam jumped on as well. 

“Nick,” Kim called out.

The man turned to Kim, “What are you doing following me?”

“I want to know what you are up to.”

The man grabs her and the two begin to struggle. “You don’t know how to mind your own business. So I guess you just need to be taken care of,” as he grabs the emergency door opener.

The two struggle and finally Adam arrives. He grabs Kim and pulls her from the man. Before the two officers can do anything, Uncle Nick falls out of the car and disappears. Adam grabs the emergency break but not before another train zips past them. 

Pulling Kim to him, “Don’t ever do that to me again,” as he holds her tight.

~~  
Hank looks at the reports he has back from the morgue and those from the FBI. He wasn’t sure if it was going to make Burgess better of worse. Opening the door to his office he called “Kim, Adam, can you come in here.”

As the two enter, Hank slowly closes the door. “Kim, I just got back the reports. Your Uncle was the Merry Widow killer. DNA that had been found on the last victim’s body match your Uncle’s. I’m sorry.”

Kim looked at her boss, she seemed relieved. “I’m just glad he’s gone.”


End file.
